


Kiva同人－牙渡：火与血，温度的吻（吸血鬼梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 7





	Kiva同人－牙渡：火与血，温度的吻（吸血鬼梗）

冬季的尾声总是走的不平静，它不带走寒冷，留给了春日的开头。  
太牙有了自己的弟弟，那是一个瘦高的男孩。作为原始的吸血鬼，太牙从来都觉得也许会一直孤独下去。他觉得这没什么，猎捕且被畏惧，那是自然的本能。  
同母异父的弟弟，一个很突然的存在，可是太牙发觉他并不抵触这个存在。母亲和人类的孩子，那是半吸血鬼半人类的存在。幸亏发现这份藏起来的遗书早，他不用再让弟弟被锁入教堂的地牢里受苦。  
“小渡，我是太牙，你的哥哥。我亲爱的弟弟，你不需要再害怕，”每日他都会在小渡耳边如此说道，而那个从出生就被当作怪物的孩子只是蜷缩在角落里如同受伤的幼兽般无法说话，连呜咽也被阻止。  
太牙总是蹲在小渡身边，用手腕为给他血液。小渡无法和人交流，他对世界的一切都有抗拒。他们白日不能出门，黑夜小渡也未曾踏出过那个被历史洗刷过的古堡。  
太牙对小渡太过于温柔，他不知道为什么。他从来不知道什么是温柔，可是看到小渡的时候太牙第一次觉得自己冰冷的血液不一样。小渡身上散发着和自己一样的味道，那是他们家族的味道，那是母亲留下来的标记。  
只要自己捕杀就好，小渡什么都不用做。太牙觉得理所当然，如果世界伤害了小渡，那么小渡远离世界都是可以被理解的。因此太牙觉得只要小渡不想踏出这个厚重的大门，那便根本不用勉强。  
“小渡，吸我的血液就可以，”当小渡害怕那些太牙带来的人类食物时，太牙便不再让小渡接触猎物，而是用自己的血液喂食。太牙会温柔的捧着小渡留有稚嫩的脸凝视到深处，以便使小渡放松下来。  
就和当初一样，抗拒一切的小渡却不怕被太牙拥入怀里喂食。

小渡虽然一半是吸血鬼，但是他还是有寿命的长度。只是会在几百年以后才能结束，然而他的体温比人类低却没有太牙冷。  
在太牙的感受里，小渡是淡淡的温暖，一种很单薄的温暖。就和小渡想要去温暖周围，却被外人冷落般的感觉。不过现在的小渡对于太牙来讲就足够了，毕竟那是太牙不曾接触过的温度。  
虽然对于天气尚凉的初春，小渡很冷，可是他还是喜欢贴在太牙身边。太牙很冰，小渡在他身边瑟瑟发抖，却推不开，就和粘人的小兔子一样。  
“小渡，我很冷吗？”太牙看着身边把身子缩的不能再小的男孩询问道。  
小渡点点头，他一直不能说话。  
“那么离开我吧，我很冷。”  
小渡总会在这个问题上摇头。  
“但是你很冷对吗？”  
小渡想了一下，又重重的点点头。  
“所以贴着我会更冷吧？”  
小渡犹豫起来。小渡有着和小兔子一样喜欢翘着的嘴唇，现在就因为发愁而嘟起来。  
太牙好笑的看着犯难的弟弟，“冷的话就去屋子里吧。”  
可是小渡再度拼命的摇起头，抓住太牙的衣服不放开。  
最后太牙没办法，只好给小渡披上衣服后任由他粘着自己。

后来太牙和小渡就在这个古堡里过了一年，第二年的初春，古堡的温度依旧如此冷。这一年里，小渡不喜欢太牙捕食人类。虽然小渡被世界伤害，可是他并不希望世界被伤害，他也讨厌别人都畏惧哥哥。  
“只要小渡不愿意，我就不再这样做了，”太牙没有生气，微笑起来。他不清楚自己如何去做，作为这么多年的本能，太牙熬的很痛苦。  
太牙捕食森林里的动物，用动物苦涩的血液填充自己，但是他没有停下来过。  
他告诉小渡，吸血鬼吸食猎物时，绝对不能在猎物完全死去后继续吸食，因为死者的血液对于吸血鬼来讲是毒液。猎物的温度和气息会告诉自己猎物何时是死透的，所以这是一个精密的事情。  
从来没捕食过的小渡只是咬着嘴唇看着太牙。小渡因为小时候吸过人和动物所以才被抓起来，只是他那时候胃口很小，从来没吸干过猎物。  
太牙感觉自己的食物不够，动物的血液对他来讲太难，他无法很好的喂食小渡。看着脸色不好的太牙，小渡动了动嘴唇却还是没能发出声音，可是他清楚自己在勉强自己的哥哥。  
所以当太牙感受到脸颊上轻薄的温度时，他抬头看到了小渡担心的神色。捧住太牙的双手和彼此的颜色一样苍白，但是小渡却很温柔。他不能失去太牙，他不知道如果太牙离去，那么世界是不是留下的就只有自己。  
如果这样的话，自己便成为哥哥的支柱吧。  
小渡走近，捧着太牙的脸颊。两个人眼眸相撞宛如深红的镜子，古堡巨大的彩色玻璃在月光下打入到两个人身上，彩色的斑点令一切化得不再一样。  
小渡手划入太牙后脑发丝，第一次那么用力的对待哥哥，他将太牙的头按在了自己细长的脖颈上。太牙懂得了一切，他感受到小渡身下另一半血液的香气和那绝世的温度，没有任何事物能和他并存。  
太牙吸食了小渡的血液，也许这是一种别样的毒，太牙忘却了这百年间的味道，他想也许自己不会再渴望别的血液。  
就这样，太牙就好像只是为了填充自己的血一般，捕杀着那些对他来讲失去味道的动物，然后兄弟两人相互喂食着血液。  
“小渡，留在我身边吧。只有在我的身边，你才是最安全的，这才是你唯一的道路。”在剩下的夜晚，太牙搂着小渡躺在床上，目光看着巨大窗外的繁星。小渡喜欢在夏日和初秋落入太牙的怀里入睡，因为很凉爽。  
太牙总是用手安抚着小渡，轻拍着那柔软细致的发丝，其实太牙忘记了以前几百年他如何一个人度过，所以他也想不到如果小渡离开后自己如何呆下去。  
小渡鼻子里发出来哼哼的响动，腼腆笑着蹭了太牙的胸口，那也是只有太牙才能看到的笑容。

每次吸血的时候，性欲和食欲都会剥削两个人，当然那也是之后的进展。小渡不会对世界展现的一面，只留在太牙的身下。那份撩人，诱惑，和渴望，都是太牙无法自拔的原因。  
红色血液的香气就好似挥洒在这个房间里的红色玫瑰，两个人的呼吸和喘息交错成夜歌的二重奏，白皙的身体交错着在宽大的床上有节奏的抽插滚动，摩擦声在彼此不同的体温下将丝绸的被褥滑下地面。  
太牙会怜爱的舔去小渡伤口上的每一滴血，在愈合前都会耐心处理。而他在小渡体内一次次标记上自己的味道，从此小渡的身体里撒发出来的除了家族的味道外，还有自己独有的味道。  
小渡纤细的胳膊总是在快感下不知道如何是好，划过太牙脊线分明的后背，随后落下扣入床单，但是往往最后的时候还是被太牙牵走，十指相扣才是小渡最安心的方式。  
太牙的血液是他最爱的味道，冰凉却是他一切力量的来源，而体内被注入的温度却是刺骨的冰凉，可是小渡却喜欢。即使浑身打着激灵，但是只有这时候小渡才觉得自己热的要烧起来了。

后来小渡被狼人咬伤，即使赶来的太牙撕碎了狼人，但是小渡还是中了毒。狼人的血液和吸血鬼的血液是彼此的毒药，这是从以前就有的事情。  
太牙抱着颤抖不已的小渡，弟弟的体温无可挽回的降低，太牙第一次那么不期待小渡的温度可以和自己一样平等。  
看着小渡扩大溃烂的伤口，太牙最终费尽千辛找到了远方的巫师。虽然小渡吸血鬼的那部分中毒死去，但是人类那部分的血液并没有受到影响，因此巫师留下了人类的血液让小渡活了下来，即使种族被分离可是太牙并不后悔。  
太牙还是瞒着小渡猎杀了人类，并非饮食，而是为小渡输血，小渡现在已经不能吸食太牙的血液了。  
“小渡，我是哥哥，”太牙握着小渡的手，吻着那无力的纤细的手指。  
小渡睁开眼，笑着点了头。小渡感受到握着自己的手从来没那么冰冷过，但是他想他猜到了什么，因为哥哥的眼神为他诉说了一些。小渡控制不住眼泪，他有些后悔。可是太牙却微笑着为他擦干眼泪，太牙察觉到，原来小渡的眼泪是如此灼热。

两个人的温度被撕扯开来，但他们还是喜欢拥抱彼此。即使再冰冷，太牙的怀里还是最安心的。即使太灼热，可是安抚小渡还是太牙最喜欢的。  
他们家族的味道被分离，但小渡体内永远都散发着太牙独有的味道，这就可以了。  
“小渡，现在我对你来讲是危险的，所以你现在可以回去村庄了，没有人会伤害你。”太牙知道这句话和当初自己希望小渡留下的话截然不同，可是、如果是为了弟弟，那么这点痛苦和不甘也没什么。  
小渡和以前一样如同一只小兔子，拼命摇着头。但是太牙还是坚持让小渡离开了这里。  
后来小渡在村庄里过起来了普通人的生活，虽然他不会说话的事情和怕生的行为让周围人很苦恼，然而并不会有人老找他麻烦。既然是哥哥的希望，那么小渡便可以忍受，他渐渐跟上轨道，虽然一切都走的太艰难。  
小渡还是会去古堡，他会喂给太牙自己的血液。在小镇里制作小提琴的小渡，偶尔会在太牙的窗前为他演奏一曲，随后两个人落入那张宽大的床上度过重逢的一夜。

小渡发现了来到村庄的吸血鬼猎人，那个赏金猎人带着武器大摇大摆。小渡从来不会打架，但是他现在也不会被发现。无论如何都需要阻止猎人找到哥哥，小渡现在只能思考这件事。  
小渡驾着运货的马车在夜晚奔入森林，他却比不过猎人的速度。  
猎人和太牙的厮杀持续而惨烈着，小渡屏住呼吸钻入了猎人的马车里，他端起来十字弓瞄准了猎人。是的，小渡讨厌人被杀，他不知道为何自己这样抵触，可是现在他也不知道自己为何能如此想要猎杀那个人，都是为了太牙。  
嗅到了小渡气息的太牙瞳孔猛然收缩。  
他未开口，猎人已经发现了男孩的存在。猎人的抢先行一步射穿了小渡的胸口，小渡的手最后一刻射出了箭。  
猎人被钉入了那百年垒砌的墙壁上，而小渡则从马车坠入不干净的石砖小路上。这是唯一通往古堡的路，他走过好几次。  
太牙收缩瞳孔猛然颤抖起来起来，他感觉自己血液好像冻结的冰川，思想化作尖锐的冰凌，伴随着身体一起刺穿撕裂开猎人的尸体。马儿受到惊吓，纷纷拉着空车奔向森林，周围再次落入寂静的斗篷之下，夜色渲染的模糊一片。  
太牙拉起来小渡，和以前一样跪在那里，把弟弟拥入怀中。小渡的脑袋靠在太牙胸口，太牙用手指梳开小渡染着汗水的发丝。血从小渡的胸口和口中扩散开来，但是太牙却怨恨起来这个甜美的味道。  
他们彼此都知道，血液会快速流光，一切都挽救不来。

小渡抓住了太牙的袖子，痛苦的扭曲着面孔，可是他还有最后的力气传达。小渡张了张嘴，最后还是没能发出来他希望的声音，但太牙读得懂那双唇想要说的话。  
哥哥。小渡每次都喜欢用唇语叫着太牙，如果太牙没看到，小渡便拉住太牙的手。如果太牙凝视他的话，小渡喜欢用眼神一次次叫着他。  
小渡不希望自己最后的血液留给大地，留给这个让他们两个人被冷落的世界。他想要和太牙在一起，留在哥哥身边。当初太牙希望，而如今小渡才回来，小渡自责和内疚。  
“你在自责什么？”察觉到弟弟的思想，太牙想苦笑却笑不出来，“小渡总是太善良，和我们都不一样。”  
太牙决定收下小渡的一切，这是他们最后的一次结合。  
然后，太牙不知道小渡去的那个世界会不会还是如此寂寞，所以太牙会跟着一起去。

太牙吻上小渡时，咬破了那双红唇，血宛如朱染般扩散开。小渡闭着眼感觉那比自己还要冰凉的温度随着自己体温的流失而开始彼此慢慢平衡起来。  
太牙不会哭，因为他足够深情，也足够想要留下小渡最干净的容貌。所以太牙吮吸得很温柔，亲下每一滴血。  
他们不知道这个吻要多长时间，只是直到血尽为止都不会停下。送出的人，和收下的人，两个人感受着那唯一存在的血液羁绊。  
两双唇就好想粘合在了一起。  
伴随着时间和温度，气息告诉太牙，小渡跟着时间一起踏上了道路。太牙收紧手臂，弟弟干瘦的身材依旧如此轻，现在就好想要消散似的  
知道人们生命短暂的太牙，却不曾这般真切的感受过这份生命的脆弱。自己好想留下弟弟，几百年都不能阻止他的想法。  
血液的毒素侵蚀了太牙的身体，但他很满足。  
晨光升起，为他们的黑夜撕开了光。  
太牙感到灼烧，和胸口的疼痛一样。橘红摇曳着充满身边。  
太牙在阳光下燃烧着。  
他跪在地上一刻都不松开弟弟，吻还在持续着，无法放开。火焰烧入小渡的身体，可小渡永远感受不到。

熊熊烈火里，太牙的温度第一次那么炎热，而小渡第一次如此冰冷。  
随着灰烬的散落，小渡独自倒入到石砖的古老道路上。  
也许是最后的留恋，风好心的将太牙的灰烬当作最后温柔的被褥，铺盖在了小渡受冷的躯体上。


End file.
